


Кошмар-2 (05/04/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [36]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "1) Кошмар: Я напишу о своем персонаже, который видит вашего в кошмаре, или наоборот. - Роман Годфри"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошмар-2 (05/04/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Кошмар-2  
> Размер: 110 слов  
> Фандом: Hemlock Grove  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Питер/Роман  
> Категория: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечание: написано для Lina285 на заявку "1) Кошмар: Я напишу о своем персонаже, который видит вашего в кошмаре, или наоборот. - Роман Годфри"

Они оставляют Хемлок Гроув позади. Уезжают, говорит мать. Сбегают, говорит Питер. Чем дальше они от городка, тем нереальнее он кажется. Питер просыпается в придорожных мотелях и не может вспомнить, что действительно произошло, а что приснилось ему ночью. Что было, а что показалось, привиделось, придумалось. Если ночью Питер видит Романа, стирающего кровь с щеки и облизывающего пальцы - что это, сон, воспоминание, фантазия? Роман, нагоняющий его даже в образе зверя, прижавший его к земле, "ты и я", звучащее внутри мыслей - Питер не знает, просыпается ли он дрожащим от страха или возбуждения. Чем дальше они от Хемлок Гроув, тем больше он запутывается, теряется в кошмарахжеланияхснахмечтах. И не уверен, что хочет распутаться.


End file.
